The Series
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: [yaoi] A series of different stories put together in a multichapter story. It is yaoi though, please don't read if you don't like. [Romance and Humor, and I must say, it's more humorous than romantic] [Ended!]
1. Choutaro, who is THAT?

Choutaro, Who is THAT?

**AN:** This chapter's name is above! This is all the stories I would write, but I'm so lazy to click "new story" every time I write a new one. So, due to my laziness, this happened! All different stories into a giant one.

**Pairing(s) in this story:** Shishido/Choutaro! (A normal one this time, oh well) a little Gakuto/Oshitari too...

* * *

"Alright practice is over!" The normal call in Hyoutei echoed through the whole tennis field.

"Phew, it's over?" Ootori Choutaro, second year from Hyoutei, said as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

He walked to the locker rooms where all the other Hyoutei regulars were. He changed really fast and walked out the door grabbing his tennis bag with him. (Sorry people, I'm not going to describe him changing!)

"Ne, Choutaro, why are you changing so fast?" Gakuto, Hyoutei's doubles player, asked.

"I'm meeting someone, sempai." Choutaro said, smiling, "I can't wait to see her." He closed the locker room door.

"'Her'? He has a girlfriend?" Gakuto asked to no one is particular.

"You hear that, Shishido? Gakuto said Choutaro has a girlfriend. Ore-sama guess's you just can't keep up…" Atobe said, shaking his head.

Shishido glared at Keigo, "Like you and Jiroh?"

Atobe twitched, "No. Not like Ore-sama and Jiroh. Our love is _way_ different from you amateurs."

"Right. Right. Then why is Jiroh with Marui from Rikkaidai?" Gakuto asked.

"Where is Choutaro going?" Atobe asked, changing the subject.

"Let's follow him!" Gakuto announced, jumping up, and ended up being caught by Oshitari.

"I doubt it would go great." Said Yuushi's dull voice, "Also, Gakuto, don't put your arms around me."

"Sorry…but let go of me!" Gakuto cried, blushing.

Yuushi automatically dropped Gakuto; he landed on the ground with a "thump!"

"You didn't have to drop me…" He said, rubbing his head.

* * *

"Eto… is this the place?" Choutaro asked himself, scratching his head.

**Meanwhile, behind a bush…**

"There he is!" Gakuto whispered, pointing.

"Shush!" Shishido covered Gakuto's mouth, "Eww." He wiped his hand on Gakuto's shirt.

"Hey, he's moving!" Gakuto cried.

Looks like only Shishido and Gakuto were following Choutaro. I guess no one cared. Jiroh was with Bunta, obviously.

**Let's go back to Choutaro, ok?**

"Looks like this is the right bus stop." He looked at his watch, "It's almost time."

The bus came just in time, wow. They never seem to get in time! A young lady in her twenties stepped out. She was wearing a dress and had long brown hair. She was carrying a large brown bag.

Meanwhile, two strangely dressed people were watching the two interact. One was dressed in a girl's clothing. She somehow looked like Gakuto, except with a skirt. The other guy was wearing a fake mustache, and a giant coat.

"Why do I have to wear this mustache? It's so itchy!" Shishido complained.

"Shut up! That's her! His girlfriend!" Gakuto said.

A man walked over to Gakuto, "Hello, there. How would you--"

"Shush! I'm trying to see what his girlfriend looks like!" Gakuto pushed the stranger away.

"Look at her. With her brown hair and her dress. Wooing Choutaro like that…" Shishido growled and clenched his fist.

"Ano, Choutaro-kun, do you know them?" The woman asked, pointing to the two poorly disguised Hyoutei members.

"Shishido-san! Gakuto-san!" Choutaro cried, he had a shocked expression.

"I told you these were bad disguises!" Shishido whispered to Gakuto, "But you just _had _to make me wear it!"

"Hey, your disguise may not be good, but I'm simply adorable!" Gakuto replied, also whispering.

"Hello, who are you?" The woman greeted.

"Who are you?" Shishido replied rudely.

"Shishido-san, please this is my aunt, Akari-san, be nice." Choutaro scolded (but he's too nice, right?).

"You're…" Shishido stumbled on his words.

"YOU'RE HIS AUNT!?" Gakuto shouted, "You look like my cousins!"

"Oh, who are you? You're so pretty with your clothes, young lady." Akari said, patting Gakuto's head.

"Y-young lady?" Gakuto asked, blushing.

"Looks like your disguise is _too_ convincing…" Shishido snickered.

* * *

**An:** XD This is the first chapter of the whole entire series… Gakuto is a little _too_ convincing, ne? I can just imagine it now…

**Review! Any suggestions are welcome! Any ideas for this story are great too!**


	2. Uhoh what happened to?

Uh-oh, what happened to… ?

**AN:** XD Next chapter! Title right there! This one may be a little weird…

**Pairing(s): **AtoJi, XD A little bit. MaruJi, a small bit. Not exactly.

**School:** Hyoutei, of course! They are the best to make fun of!! XD

* * *

"Atobe, I dare you to act like Choutaro!" Gakuto cried once day, "For the whole day!"

Atobe brushed his hair to the side, chuckled, and said, "Ore-sama does not like to participate in such childish nonsense."

"Aw…. Are you chicken?" Gakuto teased.

Atobe twitched, "O-of course Ore-sama isn't chicken! Ore-sama will do it then!"

"Yuushi, I bet five dollars that he won't make the day as Choutaro." Gakuto whispered to his doubles partner.

"If Ore-sama has to be Choutaro, he has to be Ore-sama."

Gakuto turned to Ootori, "Well, what do you think Choutaro?"

"I…I'll do it." He said quietly.

"Great. Starting now!" Gakuto shouted.

"Ore--… Uh… I think practice should start." Atobe said, twitching.

"To the… um… locker rooms to change!" Choutaro said, trying (not really succeeding) to be like Atobe.

Everyone walked to the locker rooms. When they got out, they all started to practice. A first year tripped over some basket of tennis balls, spilling them all over the courts.

"Gomen buchou." The boy hung his head in shame.

"Ore--… uh… You're forgiven…" Atobe said.

Gasps were heard. Somebody screamed a girly scream. Someone fainted.

"Buchou had actually forgiven someone instead of giving them laps." A freshman whispered to his friend.

"Hey, Choutaro, you're supposed to act like Atobe." Gakuto whispered to him.

"Oh um… You're not forgiven? I…uh…Ore-sama thinks you should…run laps!" Choutaro said.

Atobe shook his head, Choutaro can _never_, in a million years, be like him.

"What happened?" Jiroh asked. He had just awoken from his sleep.

"This person, whatever his name is, is disrupting Ore-sama's….er…my tennis team…" Atobe continued twitching.

"Atobe-buchou, did you suddenly get nicer?" Jiroh asked, "And stopped using 'Ore-sama' in your sentences?"

"Uh…I…uh…" Atobe started, "Because I'm nice?"

"That so cool, Atobe-buchou." Jiroh said.

"Uh…really, I uh…" Atobe then thought, "_Being Choutaro really pays off…hehehe…_"

"Uh… Ore-sama thinks we should…uh continue practice." Choutaro commanded.

"Come on, try to at least BE Atobe." Gakuto encouraged.

"Um… EVERYONE GET TO PRACTICE RIGHT NOW OR ORE-SAMA WILL GET VERY ANGRY!" Choutaro shouted. Everyone was so surprised, some ran back to what they were doing while some where dumbstruck that Choutaro could be so demanding.

"Nice…continue like that." Gakuto whispered.

"Err… ok."

* * *

"Ok Choutaro, call that practice is over." Atobe told him.

"Practice is over!" Choutaro cried.

"…a little more Ore-sama like…"

"PRACTICE IS OVER! ORE-SAMA THINKS YOU SHOULD ALL GO HOME!" He yelled, "How's that?"

"Very… uh… demanding." Atobe said. "_Great, this is what life would be like if I was Choutaro…_"

"Thank you…" He said, quietly.

"More like Ore-sama… I mean… me." Atobe demanded.

"You're most certainly welcome." Choutaro said and tried to imitate Atobe by brushing his hair to the side, "Is that better?"

"Much…but try to pay attention to what I usually do." Atobe said.

"Eto… aren't you supposed to act like me?" Choutaro asked.

"Fine… how do I act like you?"

"Be nicer!" He smiled, "I'll tell you everything you need to know…"

* * *

**The next day…**

"Alright! Everyone can go inside! Practice is over!" Atobe called out in the most Choutaro-like way possible.

"Is Atobe nicer or is it just me?" A random freshman asked.

"Wow, Atobe-buchou is nicer!" Jiroh cried, "And I can't wait to leave and see Bunta again!"

"Hehe, it pays off alright…" Atobe said to himself, not hearing the Bunta thing.

"Everyone get inside right now! Ore-sama would not like people slacking off!" Choutaro said in the most Atobe-way possible.

"What's with those two?" Gakuto asked his doubles partner.

"Gakuto, I believe you created not one, but two monsters…" Yuushi told him.

* * *

**AN:** XD How I made this up… I drew a comic and every time I tried to draw Choutaro, he looked more and more like Atobe… O.o Don't ask why… he just did. Well, my first time drawing Choutaro didn't… Oh well, but he ended up looking more like Atobe in the end. Trust me.

**Review!!**


	3. Gakuto! Don't drive!

Gakuto! Don't drive!

**An: **Another story.

**Pairing(s):** Oshitari/Gakuto and Shishido/Ootori

**Disclaimer:** If I owned it, Prince of Tennis would be called Prince of Chaos!

* * *

"Gakuto, tell me again why I'm sitting in a car." Oshitari asked, "With you as the driver." 

"Come on Yuushi! I want to learn how to drive! Besides, this is my cousin's _**BRAND NEW CAR!!!**_"

That must be one special car… it's in bold _and_ italics!

"Why are Shishido and Choutaro here in the back again?" Oshitari turned his head towards the other two Hyoutei tennis members.

"Yes, why are we here?!" Shishido yelled.

"Because I want you guys to be witnesses! You can tell my mom how great a driver I am! Then she'll _have_ to buy me one!"

"Gakuto, you're 14, why on _Earth_ would you need a car for?" Yuushi asked, "You aren't even old enough! Don't get me into jail for this."

"You can teach me right? That's why you're a tensai!" Gakuto shouted excitedly.

"I'm a genius is _tennis_. This does not look like _tennis_ to me. This looks like a CAR."

"Well I thought this _was_ a car…" Gakuto said, "Wow… you're stupid. Even I can tell that this is a car!"

Yuushi sighed. Why he got such a weird doubles partner, he had no idea. Gakuto is always coming up with stupid ideas like this.

"Ok…what do I do?" Gakuto asked.

"Start the engine." Shishido sighed.

"Start the what?"

"Start the engine!" Shishido cried. He pointed to the slot where the key was held.

"Oh…" Gakuto twisted the key in the slot. The car started. "AHHH!!! The car is going to explode!!!"

"Gakuto! Sit! Sit!!" Oshitari yelled un-characteristically, "Good boy, good boy!"

"Now, now, the car just started." Choutaro said, patting Gakuto's back.

"Now put on your seatbelt." Shishido said.

"Even I know that!" Gakuto cried. He pulled the seatbelt into place. "How do you know these things, Shishido?"

"I drove before."

"WHAT!?"

"When my mom fainted… in the car since she almost crashed over a cat…then there was this another time I drove because I need to get some food."

"So you drove twice?" Gakuto shouted.

"Yup."

"So you can teach me?"

"Nope."

"Fine." Gakuto put the car to drive. He stepped on the pedal, he went BACKWARDS?!

**Crash.**

"Oops." After 5 tries, he got the car to drive forward.

"Ok! OK! STOP!!!" Shishido screamed as Gakuto approached a red light.

"NOW GO!"

"I KNOW THAT!" He stepped on the gas, "Uh-oh… too much gas! AHHHH!!!"

His (or rather, his cousin's) car went really (and I mean REALLY) fast. They crashed into a random shopping cart. Oshitari covered his eyes. Shishido would've screamed like a girl if he wasn't with Choutaro. Instead Choutaro screamed, he grabbed Shishido's hand and started to squeeze it really hard. Shishido couldn't even feel his hand anymore, but he didn't care, Choutaro was "holding" his hand!

"WAHH!!!!" Gakuto screamed, "CAT! CAT! CAT!!!!" He swiftly turned the wheel. He sharply turned left. He crashed into a hedge.

"WAHH!!! HELP ME SHISHIDO-SAN!!!" Choutaro cried, "If I die, I guess I'll just die in your arms."

Shishido blushed.

"AHHH!! WE'RE GONNA DIE!!!!" Gakuto yelled.

**CRASH!**

"Great. You crashed into ATOBE'S LIMO." Oshitari said, "I seriously need to get more friends or maybe a dog..."

"Ore-sama's new limo is the newest version-- WHAT HAPPENED TO ORE-SAMA'S LIMO!?" Atobe cried.

"Ano buchou, is your car supposed to have a giant dent with a car stuck to it?" Jiroh asked.

"No, Jiroh…" Atobe twitched, "WHY IS ORE-SAMA'S LIMO DENTED?!"

"Did you hear that?" Gakuto asked, "It's sounded so much like Atobe."

"That's because YOU CRASHED INTO HIS CAR!" Shishido yelled.

"I'm scared." Choutaro clutched on Shishido's shirt.

"Is that…." Atobe yelled, "GAKUTO!!!!"

"Uh-oh… YOU'RE NOT TAKING ME ALIVE!!!" Gakuto opened the door and tried to jump out but he forgot he still had his seatbelt on.

"I am so going to send people after you." Atobe growled.

Gakuto just screamed.

Yuushi ran out the car. Shishido, who are carrying the scared Choutaro, ran after Oshitari. "Wait for me!"

* * *

"What did you learn?" Gakuto's mom asked. 

"I shall never drive a car again…" Gakuto whispered.

"Yup, and to never hit Atobe's limo." Gakuto's mom said.

"Tell me that before I get the bill." Gakuto said. He had a piece of paper in his hands.

* * *

**AN:** XD Gakuto learns how to drive! 


	4. A Friendly Wrestling Match

A friendly Wrestling Match

**By:** Uh… me! Take it away **Disclaimer**-san!

**Disclaimer:** Thanks **SS2000**! She doesn't own **Prince of Tennis **even if you wanted her to. It's clear people!! -Waves papers around-

**An: **Hi minna-san! It's been a while! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Pairing(s):** KiriRyo! Sorta...

* * *

"Mada Mada Dane, Kirihara-san." Echizen Ryoma, freshman at Seigaku, said.

"What's with you sand saying that?" Kirihara, second year in Rikkaidai, asked, "It's so annoying."

"Mada Mada Dane…"

"If I beat you in a match would you stop saying 'Mada Mada Dane' for a month?"

"Che, I'll always win." Ryoma said. He pulled his cap down a little lower.

"What about wrestling? You think you'll win at that?" Kirihara asked, snatching Ryoma's cap.

"Hey! What was that for?" Ryoma, now cap-less, asked.

"You'll get it back after the match, Echizen. Prepare to never say 'Mada Mada Dane' for a month…" Kirihara did his trademark evil (yet cute, lol) smile.

* * *

"How'd you get a wrestling mat in your basement?" Ryoma asked.

"I asked for it when I was eight. It was my birthday present…" Kirihara said, "I wonder why I asked for it… Well, at least it's being in use now. So who cares?"

* * *

"M-marui-sempai, Niou-sempai, it's not what you think…" Kirihara said.

"Nice job Akaya, of all the Seigaku members you pick the cute short guy!" Niou snickered.

"I thought you would go for that Fuji guy." Marui said; he blew a bubble.

"I told you it's not what you think!" Kirihara shouted.

"Mada Mada Dane…" Ryoma said.

What were they laughing at? Well, during the match Kirihara managed to get on top on Ryoma. Then Niou and Marui came in. They said it was time for, 'team bonding' or something. Yeah right, more like 'time to make fun of Akaya by embarrassing him in front of the while school' time.

"Oi Marui, take a picture of this." Niou said, laughing hysterically. He looked like he was crying.

Marui took out his camera (why does he have a camera!? Was he planning this? I don't know!) and snapped a picture of the two.

"Get me a copy…" Niou whispered to Marui.

"_Those two will never let me live this down…_" Kirihara thought.

* * *

"Kirihara-san! How's it going with you and Echizen?" A second year, male, yelled out.

"Kirihara-kun, you and Echizen-kun make a good pair!" Another second year, female, called out.

"…What are they… Niou-sempai, Marui-sempai… I'll kill you!!" Kirihara shouted. He saw a giant poster, with the picture of his and Ryoma's wrestling match! On the top it said, "**FORBIDEN RIVAL SCHOOL LOVE?! By Niou Masaharu and Marui Bunta.**"

The whole poster contained writing about made up stories about the two's "relationship".

The whole day in Rikkaidai ended up with Kirihara chasing his two evil sempai-tachi.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Seigaku…**

"Mada Mada Dane." Ryoma said, and taking a sip from his favorite drink.

* * *

**An:** Done! XD Weird. I got this idea in PE. Imagine that… XD 


	5. Gakuto Tells a Story

Gakuto Tells a Story

**AN: **Yay, two updates within a week. Lucky you! You're just like Sengoku! NOT! Ok, I'm not trying to be mean, but I'm so hyper!!!! TAKE IT AWAY **DISCLAIMER**-SAN!

**Disclaimer:** I need more pay! Oh, **SS2000**, or Kit, doesn't own **Prince of Tennis**; if she did… then… you can figure out the rest.

**Pairing(s):** Shishido/Ootori! Also known as the Silver pair I believe…Uh, mentions of Atobe/Jiroh… that's all!

* * *

The Hyoutei tennis team decided to train more. So, Atobe called his people… and they arrived at a camp (also known as Atobe's summer cottage). It was 10 at night. Everyone got ready for bed.

Gakuto, Oshitari, Choutaro, and Shishido shared a room. Atobe, after many attempts, got Jiroh to share a room with him. Poor old Hiyoshi, no one seems to care about him so he had his own room. Have you ever noticed that not many people in his team actually remember him? He ended up having his own room. He didn't care really. He rather not be any to do with Mukahi Gakuto, his ideas are so irrational. When did his ideas usually work?

* * *

Choutaro was getting ready for bed, but as soon as he got in, he couldn't sleep. The bed felt so different then the one at home.

After desperate attempts to make the bed more comfortable, he quit.

"Choutaro, are you ok? You keep turning around." Shishido asked.

"I'm fine, it's just that… I'm not used to sleeping in this bed." He answered.

"Ne, how about a bed time story?" Gakuto asked, "Maybe that would work."

Shishido snickered, "You? Tell a story? I wonder what it would be, maybe the 'I'm so stupid because I am' story."

Gakuto glared at Shishido, "I'll tell you the story I like the most."

Oshitari raised an eyebrow.

With that, Gakuto started his story, "One there was a girl. She was so pretty that everyone died. The king was mad. Then one day a giant atomic bomb blew her up. Everyone lived again! The End! There, did that make you feel better?"

Choutaro stared at Gakuto, "No."

Shishido glared at Gakuto, "You just told the worst, and I mean the _worst_, story of the year."

Oshitari decided to keep quiet, why did he want any part of this? What good is there?

Gakuto shook his head in defeat, "You guys just have bad taste in stories."

"I think I'm going to sleep now…" Choutaro said quietly. He snuggled into the uncomfortable bed. He couldn't sleep, but it was better than hearing one of the stupidest arguments ever.

Oshitari turned to his book. It was _way_ more interesting than Gakuto's baby stories. On the outside may be a thick looking book, but he was actually hiding manga. Wonder why Gakuto never noticed that, but then again, who knows how big Gakuto's attention span was.

"As I said before, Shishido, you just have bad taste in stories." Gakuto said.

This argument continued on for maybe hours.

* * *

"_Ore-sama wishes that Mukahi and Shishido would stop arguing so Ore-sama can actually sleep_." Atobe thought. He looked over to Jiroh's bed. The guy was sound asleep. How cute, if Atobe was a fangirl (which he was glad he wasn't) he would've glomped Jiroh or something.

* * *

Over at Hiyoshi's side, he was busy reading a new book to realize that the two sempai-tachi were arguing. He just heard small noises, but then again, why would he care what they were doing? He had way more fun than with a group. 


End file.
